Question: Ishaan ate 3 slices of pizza. Vanessa ate 1 slice. If there were initially 9 slices, what fraction of the pizza is remaining?
Solution: $\text{fraction of pizza eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 4 slices, which leaves 5 out of 9 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{5}{9}$ of the pizza remaining.